


Les Nombreuses Aventures de Sam et Scorpius par terre

by hells_half_acre, Klouh



Series: L'Univers Dément [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Post-Deathly Hallows, Season/Series 05
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouh/pseuds/Klouh
Summary: Sam et Scorpius jouent avec un camion de pompier.





	Les Nombreuses Aventures de Sam et Scorpius par terre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Many Adventures of Sam and Scorpius on the Floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402097) by [hells_half_acre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre). 



> Notes de l'auteur :  
> (se passe entre les chapitres 17 et 18 de Viles et Violentes Vacances)  
> Posté initialiement sur LJ en octobre 2011
> 
> Notes de la traductrice :  
> Je suis sur-motivée en ce moment :)  
> Voici un petit cadeau pour le week-end <3

"Oh, hey, regarde ce super camion de pompier !" dit Sam à Scorpius avant de s'asseoir sur le tapis pour donner un peu d'intimité à Drago et Astoria qui s'enlaçaient.

"Je reviens vite," dit Drago. Sam releva la tête et vit Astoria le lâcher - bien qu'elle regardait toujours son mari avec des yeux plein d'amour. C'était adorable, vraiment. Sam envia un peu Drago.

"Allez, plus vite on y va, plus vite on revient pour ce gâteau," dit Dean en claquant l'épaule de Drago alors qu'il passait devant lui pour prendre sa veste dans le placard de l'entrée. Il fit un signe de tête à Sam qui signifiait 'garde la boutique' puis lui et Drago sortirent dans la fraiche nuit de janvier.

Devant lui, Scorpius souriait à belles dents - et Sam comprit qu'il venait d'accepter de jouer avec un enfant de 4 ans.

"On va jouer avec le camion de pompiers !" annonça Scorpius avant de désigner le canapé. "Oh non ! Le bâtiment est en feu. Tous les appartements vont brûler. On a besoin du camion de pompier !"

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire de l'imagination du gamin.

"Il arrive !" dit-il en poussant le camion à travers le tapis, en se sentant tout de même plutôt ridicule. Il voyait Astoria qui les regardait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Fais le bruit !" exigea Scorpius. "Tu dois faire le bruit des pompiers !" Et Scorpius commença à imiter la sirène. Sam pensa que ce serait suffisant que l'enfant le fasse, mais Scorpius lui donna un petit coup sur le bras et montra sa bouche - apparemment ils devaient TOUS LES DEUX faire la sirène. Sam se sentit rougir. C'était un comportement ridicule pour quelqu'un de 27 ans.

Le camion de pompier se gara le long du canapé et Scorpius montra à Sam comment les échelles s'agrandissaient. Il y avait de petits pompiers rondouillards dans le camion : Scorpius en attrapa vite un et le fit monter à l'échelle pour arriver sur l'assisse du canapé qui servait d'appartement en feu.

"Agamenti ! Agamenti !" dit Scorpius en bougeant le petit pompier comme s'il faisait quelque chose.

"Agamenti ?" demanda Sam. "Est-ce que... euh, ce sont des pompiers sorciers ?"

"Mais non, t'es bête," sourit Scorpius comme si Sam était idiot. "C'est des moldus. Tu vois ? Ils ont un camion."

"Mais les moldus ne peuvent pas utiliser de sorts," dit Sam en supposant que 'agamenti' était un genre de sort pour éteindre le feu.

Sam vit Scorpius se tourner vers lui et le dévisager, les yeux écarquillés avec une expression que Sam ne put décrire que comme de l'horreur. Sam ressentait la même horreur, celle qui vient quand on a accidentellement bouleversé un enfant de 4 ans. Scorpius s'agrippa aux avants-bras de Sam avec ses deux petites mains, et le regarda avec des yeux qui se remplissaient doucement de larmes.

"Mais comment ils font de l'eau pour éteindre le feu ?" demanda-t'il. "Et les moldus qui habitent là ? Ils ne peuvent pas mourir ? Sam ! Je veux pas qu'ils meurent !"

Scorpius détourna la tête de Sam pour regarder le canapé comme si c'était la chose la plus horrible qu'il n'avait jamais vu, comme si ce n'était pas un canapé, mais vraiment un immeuble en feu avec tous ses occupants coincés dedans.

"Les bouches d'incendie !" dit rapidement Sam. "Il y a des bouches d'incendie - les moldus, ils ont des tuyaux d'eau sous la ville. Et les pompiers branchent leurs lances dessus et l'eau est pompée des tuyaux. Personne ne meurt !"

"Les bouches d'incendie ?" répéta Scorpius, en desserrant ses mains sur les bras de Sam.

"Ouais," dit Sam. Il jeta un œil au camion et vit les lances en plastique sur le côté. Il l'attrapa et le tourna pour que Scorpius puisse les voir aussi. "Tu vois, ça ce sont leurs lances. Donc ils sortent tout le monde du bâtiment et après ils branchent leurs lances et éteignent le feu."

"Il y a de l'eau sous la ville ?" demanda Scorpius.

"Ouais," dit Sam. "Dans des gros tuyaux."

Sam regarda Scorpius fixer le camion puis le canapé, comme s'il essayait de décider si Sam disait la vérité. Sam retint quasiment sa respiration en espérant que l'enfant le croirait - que les gens imaginaires dans l'immeuble-canapé survivraient.

"Montre moi," exigea Scorpius, et il tendit à Sam le pompier rondouillard.

Sam le prit et se mit à faire semblant d'éteindre le feu imaginaire de l'immeuble-canapé en utilisant des lances imaginaires et de l'eau venant des bouches d'incendie imaginaires - tout en faisant les effets sonores appropriés. Il n'avait pas le temps de se sentir ridicule, il était trop occupé à avoir peur que Scorpius ne le croit pas.

Quand il termina, le pompier rondouillard en chef déclara que le feu était éteint. Sam regarda Scorpius qui souriait. Il en soupira de soulagement.

"Et il se passe quoi après ?" demanda Scorpius.

"Euh, après..." hésita Sam, en regardant autour vers les autres jouets de Scorpius. "Euh, après, si le bâtiment est trop abîmé pour y vivre, ils le détruisent et en font un nouveau." Sam tendit le bras et attrapa un petit bulldozer. "Ils le détruisent avec ça !"

Les yeux de Scorpius s'illuminèrent.

"Je peux le faire ?" demanda-t'il.

"Ouais, bien sûr," dit Sam en plaçant le bulldozer devant le garçon. Il l'attrapa joyeusement avec ses deux mains et le poussa devant le canapé.

"BSH! SMASH! PSH! BRKCHHH!” fit-il. Sam rit.

Scorpius s'assit sur ses talons près de Sam. Il le regarda, et soudain, il passa ses bras autour de Sam aussi loin qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire pas très loin, et appuya son visage contre le biceps de Sam.

"Je t'aime," déclara-t'il.

Sam releva brutalement la tête et vit Astoria qui les observait depuis la porte de la cuisine, un sourire caché derrière une main qui, supposa Sam, tentait à ce moment-là de masquer son rire. Sam rougit. Astoria lui fit un clin d’œil et disparut dans la cuisine.

"Je... euh... Je t'aime aussi," dit Sam doucement en tapotant gentiment le dos de l'enfant avec sa main libre.


End file.
